Smurfs As Pets?
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: We all know the smurfs living in mushroom homes in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by a beautiful forest. But what would happen if we have a special breed of smurfs who are bred for human companionship? As pets? Rated T for starters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was another day in the pet shop, the elderly owner was busy checking over his animals to make sure they're happy and healthy. The cats, dogs, parrots, hamsters, and fish were glad by his presence, everything seems in order today. The Shopkeeper was old, around his early seventies. Despite being in the death years, he was perfectly healthy and looked like a man in his mid-forties.

The shop was located in the kingdom where Johan and Peewit inhabit, it wasn't that far from the King's castle. The Pet store was big, it has enough room to hold more animals. Since its a family business, the owner has his two sons help him take care of the place. On occasion, someone will come in to buy a pet, but only on occasion. Right now, the Shopkeeper was having problems keeping the shop open, there hadn't been anyone buying animals lately.

The Shopkeeper was starting to struggle dealing with paying his taxes and mortgage, he's lucky the King is a patient man. If he couldn't pay off his bills within 30 days, he risk loosing everything, including the pet store owned by 7 generations of his family.

Awhile this was bogging down his mind, the Shopkeeper was going through advertizement ideas when he heard the bell at the front door ring. He turned and saw someone come in, holding a box in his hands. This was no ordinary customer, it must be a peddler. No, the Shopkeeper can tell that the man was no peddler, his clothes look strange. The man wears a camouflaged helmet, jacket, pants, and black boots. Since the Shopkeeper hadn't seen this kind of camouflage design before, he was amazed at his presence.

The man looks like he's in his mid-teens, despite being 2 meters tall. His skin was white, his body very lean. Tufts of brown hair was trying to break through the rim his helmet, his hair must be amazing if revealed. He also has the most stunning beautiful green eyes anyone could ever had, they glow as the Shopkeeper gazes at them. "May I help you sir?" he asked.

"I'm here on official business," said the man as he held out his hand, "My name is John Reznov, but call me Dimitri."

"Dimitri," said the Shopkeeper, "What are you here for?"

"I have a new breed in this box," said Dimitri, "Once I leave this place, you open it and find out for yourself. You will be amazed at what you'll find, it might even give your failing business here a dramatic boost. Maybe you'll die a rich man."

"What's in the box?" asked the Shopkeeper."

"A species I've created," said Dimitri, "Now sir, do you know about the smurfs?"

"The smurfs?" asked the Shopkeeper, "Those mythical blue people?"

"Yup." said Dimitri.

"They don't exist."

"That's what I thought when I found their village, I managed to make a new species of smurfs as a result, I even made a breed for pet use. Here you go, free of charge."

"Um, thank you."

"No problem, I'll send you more once this shipment runs out. If you want, you can breed them yourself."

Dimitri sat the box on the counter and left the store, leaving the Shopkeeper more confused than ever. For a moment, he thought Dimitri was crazy, but he sounded rational and mature. He must be honest.

The box Dimitri left behind was large, maybe 50 cubic centimeters. It had a green hammer & sickle on all sides of the box, perfectly printed on by a machine. All of a sudden, something moved in the box. The Shopkeeper took caution as he carefully pride open the lid, then he looked inside. "Oh my god." he contemplated.

What he saw was astonishing, there were 20 smurfs in the box. But instead of blue, they were grass green. Instead of being bald, they had a head of thick messy brown hair. Not to mention they were all naked. With their genitals in clear view, the Shopkeeper counted up all the green smurfs by gender. 10 males and 10 females, all appear to be young adults.

Almost immediately, the green smurfs looked up and saw the Shopkeeper. They looked at him and smiled as they get up onto their little feet and stuck their hands up towards him, "Ah ah ah!" they keep saying as they jump up and down. The Shopkeeper reached in and picked up a male and a female, he held them in his hands and examined them carefully.

The male had a lean torso awhile the female had a pair shaped body, they didn't mind the Shopkeeper examining their bodies. "Humanoid," said the Shopkeeper, "A humanoid pet the size of my thumb might make millions of gold bars."

Suddenly one of the sons came into the shop, "Dad," he asked when he saw what he's holding, "What are you holding?"

"Green smurfs," said the Shopkeeper, "Someone delivered them not to long ago, he said he created them."

The son approached his father as he handed him a green smurf, suddenly the green smurf began speaking unintelligible out-of-place speech, just garbled gibberish. "I don't understand what you're saying." said the son to the green smurf as he held him in his hand.

The green smurf sat on the palm of his hand, simply looking at him in curiosity, "Eeappa watey," gibbered the green smurf, "Yapaga cra."

"Is this some sort of language they speak?" asked the son.

The green smurf shook his head before shrugging his shoulders, "I think they can understand us," said the Shopkeeper, "They just can't talk is all."

The green smurfette being held by the Shopkeeper nodded yes in response, "Chad," said the Shopkeeper, "Get Nick, we're going to do a bit of a carpentry project to house these green smurfs in."

"Okay dad." said Chad.

Chad and the Shopkeeper puts the green smurfs back into the box, Chad heads out to fetch his brother Nick as the Shopkeeper picks out a spot to place the green smurfs in. He wouldn't place them near the window since that would make the green smurfs uncomfortable, it wasn't long before Chad and Nick arrive and began construction of a small green smurf enclosure. It was 2.5 meters long, 1 meter wide, and the walls were just 20 cm high. The brothers worked for hours building the enclosure out of wood, once done they attached table legs to the bottom and sat it upright.

After putting in some paper, the Shopkeeper places the green smurfs into the enclosure one by one. The green smurfs looked around to examine their new home, they seemed very happy. "I best keep the box," said the Shopkeeper as he sat it underneath the enclosure, "Just in case."

"If we're going to sell these," said Nick, "We best breed them."

"Maybe we should clothe them," said Chad, "That would sure help."

"All we have to do is wait for Dimitri to return," said the Shopkeeper, "He's the one who brought the green smurfs here, he's going to come back to check up on us soon. For now, we figure out how to take care of them."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For awhile, the Shopkeeper was trying to figure out how to take care of the green smurfs. Feeding them was no problem, since they eat regular people food quite easily. Next he tried to figure out how to take care of their waste products, the sons managed to make a small private outhouse for them by simply placing it in the corner of the enclosure. It had a hole at the bottom, which leads into a small compartment where a bucket is placed to collect the waste.

The Shopkeeper had no problem figuring out how the green smurfs would sleep, they seem to like sleeping on the bare floor of the enclosure. He puts a blanket in there just in case though, he watched as they snuggle up into the blanket, enjoying the softness. Realizing that the green smurfs require little maintenance, he didn't have much problems with them at all.

It wasn't long before the first human customers arrived, they hadn't seen anything like it before when they laid eyes upon the green smurfs. The Shopkeeper charged a hefty price on them, the rich was willing to buy a green smurf for their kids to play with. Though this attracted the attention of the King, he simply tolerate it and moved onto other important matters.

After just a week, most of the green smurfs were bought and taken away. The Shopkeeper managed to keep two males and two females, he plans to breed them. It wasn't long before Dimitri came back with more green smurfs, this time he had clothing for them. "Things are going well?" asked Dimitri as he sat down another box full of green smurfs.

"Yes," said the Shopkeeper, "Things are going well indeed."

"Okay," said Dimitri, "Just checking up on you."

After Dimitri left, the Shopkeeper opened up the box and discovered another 10 males and 10 females inside. This time they were wearing clothes, the males were wearing camouflaged smurf hats and pants as the females wore camouflaged smurf hats and dresses. They were friendly like the last green smurfs he sold, and were also speaking unintelligible gibberish. The Shopkeeper took some of the close and had the two males and females he kept put them on, they loved their new outfits immediately.

The Shopkeeper had the newly arrived green smurfs placed into the enclosure where the last batch occupied, immediately they seem to like their new home. Though he knew that in order to save money, he must breed the green smurfs himself. The Shopkeeper heads up into his bedroom where he was keeping the 4 green smurfs in a cage, there he saw them cuddling with each other. It was probably a bad idea to place them in a hamster cage together, as each male and female are now mating with each other.

The Shopkeeper steps out of the room and waited until they're done, when he checked up on them an hour later I saw that they fell asleep, still holding onto each other. He carefully removed the green smurfs and placed them in separate hamster cages, making sure that they're within sight of each other. "I best have a nursery constructed," said the Shopkeeper to himself, "I should start on that now."

Chad and Nick built the green smurf nursery within an empty room, following the Shopkeeper's instructions. They got it done within a couple of days, right now the green smurfs weren't happy being separated, they continue to whine and complain. The Shopkeeper moved the smurfs to the nursery, where they now reside. To them, they didn't know anything about reproduction, all they know is that having sex feels good. The Shopkeeper placed each couple in two separate cages, a barrier blocks them from view of each other. All the Shopkeeper has to do now is to wait, and see if the green smurfettes are fertile.

Two months went by as more and more people wanted to buy a green smurf, it has become such an sensation that Dimitri was now delivering more and more green smurfs to the Shopkeeper. As the Shopkeeper was making more and more money, he keeps checking on his breeding green smurfs on occasion. One day, he observed that both green smurfette's abdomens were swollen, he hadn't noticed this until one of the green smurfette's was checking it out.

The Shopkeeper immediately knew that both of the green smurfettes were pregnant, but how long will the pregnancy's last is a mystery to him. He asked Dimitri about green smurf pregnancy's and he said it will last for 4 months, its all the information the Shopkeeper needs. Another two months went by, the Shopkeeper has his son to keep an eye on them 24/7. Sure enough, one of the green smurfette's contraptions began.

The green smurfs were panicking, they don't know what to do. Chad rushed out of the room to get his father. When the Shopkeeper came back into the room, he saw the green smurfette sitting there crying from the labor pains as her mate was crying in a corner. The other couple were scared, they can't bare to watch the green smurf suffer. The Shopkeeper took out the green smurfette and placed her on a table, there he took off her underwear and told her to push awhile standing upright.

The green smurfette followed the Shopkeeper's instructions and began to push, a few anxious minutes tick by before the green smurfette gave birth to a baby green smurf. The baby green smurf began to cry once it was born, exhausted the green smurfette laid back and began crying. The Shopkeeper cuts the umbilical cord and wipes up all the bodily fluids from the table, then he moves on cleaning up the newborn.

The mother was shocked, crippled with a mixture of happiness, guilt, and sorrow. Seeing that she gave birth to a baby petrified her, clearly she wasn't responsible to take care of the baby smurf. The Shopkeeper calmed her down, even handing the infant to the green smurfette. She held the infant in her arms as the Shopkeeper picks her up and places her back in the cage with her mate, her mate was also shocked from what happened.

The other couple, now know what to expect, were just as shocked. The calming voice of the Shopkeeper reassured them that everything is fine, "If you produce baby smurfs," he said, "I'll do my best to take good care of you, all you have to do on your part is breed."

"Areago." gibbered a green smurfette worriedly, "Ah! Ah!"

They nod their heads in agreement, seems like a good deal to them. Two days later, the other green smurfette gave birth to her baby. Having to successfully breed new green smurfs, he seems ready to become independent.

A full year went by, the 4 breeding smurfs managed to produce at least 30 green smurflings. They all sat together, playing along in their own cage as their parents watched them from across the room. They were making a lot of noise, the Shopkeeper was stunned on how fast they developed. Their childhoods were brief, being a full 100 days. Now they were adults already, now their were more siblings along the way.

Now having a secured constant supply of green smurfs, the Shopkeeper planned on stopping trade with Dimitri. Turns out Dimitri was thinking of the same idea of breeding them, seeing that the Shopkeeper was already breeding them made Dimitri's job more easier. "I'll check up on you once in awhile," he said, "Good luck with the green smurfs."

"I will Sir Reznov." said the Shopkeeper.

"Okay," said Dimitri, "Good day sir."

That's the last that the Shopkeeper saw Dimitri, at least for awhile.

A few days later, a father with three kids came into the pet shop. Two sons and one daughter, the girl was named Laura as her two brothers are Norman and Henry. Laura had heard of the new green smurfs being sold at the pet shop, she eventually wanted one herself since they reminded her of the "blue elves" she once encountered in the forest. The father didn't believe her story, thinking it was just her imagination, but with these green smurfs in all it made him kinda reconsider that thought.

Laura hopped onto a stool and examined the green smurfs there, she watched as all the green smurfs were busy either wandering around, making noise, or sleeping. "Which one you want Laura?" asked the father.

"I don't know which one to choose." she replied.

"They're all stupid." snorted Norman, "They don't seem to have brains at all."

"They're all stupid," a green smurf repeated Norman's quote, "They don't seem to have brains at all."

Norman laid eyes on the green smurf who copied him, angered by his taunting, "Stop copying me!" he demanded.

"Stop copying me!" copied the green smurf with the same tone.

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"Why won't you quit?"

"Why won't you quit?"

Norman thought of something, and came up with a plan, "I'm an idiot!" he says.

"You're an idiot." said the green smurf.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Norman.

"You gotta be kidding me," said the green smurf, "All green smurfs act like parrots! Ha! Ha!"

"They don't really talk by the way," said the Shopkeeper as he approached, "They just imitate human speech, just quotes. Other than that, they only say garbled words that are not understandable."

Laura keeps looking, eventually a green smurfette ran up to her with her arms in her air. This green smurfette was chubby, about as wide as three smurfs. "I want her," said Laura as she picked the green smurfette up, "This one!"

"Why do you have to get a fat one?" Henry rudely asked.

"She's cuddly." said Laura.

"Cuddly." the green smurfette blurted out in pride.

"I know," I said, "I'll name you Cuddles, what do you think."

The green smurfette nodded in agreement, her name was now chosen.

"Cuddles it is," said the father, "How much does she cost?"

"200 gold pieces." said the Shopkeeper, that includes the cage and everything.

"Deal." said the father.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

When the family got home, Laura set up Cuddles' cage in her bedroom right next to her bed. With everything set up, she placed the green smurf into the cage and stepped back. "There we go," said Laura, "Your new home!"

Cuddles looked around her enclosure before returning her attention to Laura, she sat down on the floor of the cage and simply stared at her, waiting for her next move. "Well," said Laura, "What do you want to do?"

"Erata," gibbered Cuddles, "Gergana da yupa."

"What?" asked Laura, "I don't understand you."

"Apergejure." gibbered Cuddles again.

"Is this some sort of language green smurfs speak?" asked Laura.

Cuddles shook her head no.

"I'll tell you we'll have a great adventure together," claimed Laura, "We would have the best time in our lives!"

Days past after Cuddles settled into her new home, the green smurfette spends her time laying around all day sleeping, only acts when Laura comes by to get her out of the cage. Laura plays with her on schedule, doing all those girl stuff. Her brothers were annoyed every time their sister plays with Cuddles. So one day Norman and Henry took action. Awhile Laura is away with their father on errands, the two brothers put their plan to action.

"Okay," said Norman, "We walk in there, grab Cuddles, and throw her out the window."

"Got it." said Henry.

The brothers barged into Laura's room and confront Cuddles. Right when they lay eyes on the green smurfette, Norman and Henry withdrew their eyes, "Oh god!" cried Norman, "Don't look! Don't look Henry!"

"My eyes!" cried Henry.

Cuddles was busy "exploring" her body parts, being curious of herself. Seeing her naked and exposing her privates made the brothers ran to a nearby wash bowl where they wash their eyes out vigorously with soap, "I still see it!" screamed Norman.

"More soap!" cried Henry, "Please!"

The brothers kept their find a secret, by the time Laura got back Cuddles was back in her camouflaged dress and sleeping. Cuddles was lucky there, she at least burrowed herself from time. She didn't know what was coming for her yet, her instincts weren't sharp enough. It wasn't long before Laura made the mistake on taking her to the woods.

Cuddles was excited enough, won't stop singing along with Laura about a children song. "I love you Cuddles." said Laura as she held Cuddles to her chest.

"Awwww." cooed Cuddles.

For a moment, Cuddles feels like she's on top of the world. She kept hugging Laura as she hugged back, it wasn't long before a wicked wizard nearby saw them walk down the path: Gargamel.

The evil wizard was busy hunting for smurfs and happened to have accidentally discover Cuddles and Laura, he heard about the companion breed of green smurfs and wanted one to perform experiments on one. His cat Azrael will help him accomplishing this devious task, Gargamel things Cuddles was an easy target do to her weight. "Okay Azrael," said Gargamel, "I've been waiting for this moment for awhile now, fetch me the smurfette."

Azrael sissed at Gargamel for using the word fetch, Gargamel understood right away. "Just get me the green smurfette!" barked Gargamel.

The cat obeyed his master's command and rushed into position, when Laura and Cuddles came around the corner Azrael was there and waiting. "What was that?" asked Laura when she heard something move in the bushes.

Azrael jumped out like a jack in the box, Laura was so shocked that she dropped Cuddles onto the ground. Cuddles immediately knew the cat was after her, and so took off running. "Cuddles!" cried Laura.

Laura ran after Azrael and Cuddles, but wasn't able to keep up with them. Gargamel underestimated Cuddles since she was pretty fast on her legs, Azrael managed to keep a brisk pace with the green smurfette despite running really fast. Cuddles ended up rushing to a tree and rushed up the trunk, with Azrael following behind. It wasn't long before Azrael accidentally wedged his claws into the bark of the tree and wound up stuck, Cuddles ended up climbing down and continued running to a random direction.

Having lost track to where Cuddles and Azrael ran, she ended up running home to seek help from family. Gargamel wound up looking for Azrael for 5 minutes, and eventually found him up on the tree. "Get down here you dumb cat!" he spat.

Azrael screamed, showing that he was stuck. Gargamel grumbled as he climbed up the tree and managed to pull the cat off the bark of the tree, "Find that green smurfette!" he insisted, even throwing the cat down to the ground to prove he meant business, "Meet be back home if it gets too dark!"

The cat groaned and eventually ran off to chase Cuddles, Gargamel managed to climb down the tree, he turned for home and left the area within seconds.

Cuddles was terrified, she ran as fast as she can in a random direction, having no idea what to do. She's bred to accompany, not to survive. For a moment, she thought she was going to die.

It just so happens that the Smurf Village was nearby, there a 10 cm tall green smurf named Chernov was busy straightening his 60 cm tall chimney. Clumsy Smurf kicked a smurf ball into it and somehow knocked it in an angle, being cool-headed about the incident Chernov went straight to work upon its discovery.

Chernov, like all green smurfs, wears camouflage. But he also wears a camouflage jacket. Right now he's going shirtless as he tries to fix the chimney, his girlfriend Rachael, an overweight green smurfette wearing a camouflaged hat and green overalls, came outside to oversee him with their two smurflings Cherskey and Nelly. "How bad is it?" she called out to him.

"Not to bad," said Chernov, "All I have to do is nudge it and weld it back into place."

Chernov slammed his shoulder into the crooked chimney and fixed the metal smoke stack, when finished he climbs back down and rejoins his family. "It could be worse," he says, "Clumsy managed to get the ball into the chimney, getting it lodged there."

Cuddles keeps running, and eventually ran into the village of smurfs. She slowed down and took a moment to realize that she's now safe, but she's also lost. Since she couldn't speak, there's no way for her to communicate to the smurfs, she doesn't even know sign language. Realizing this made her wanna cry, and so she broke down in tears.

Once on the ground, she began crying loudly. Eventually attracting the attention of the nearby smurfs, Chernov with his sharp ears heard the green smurfette cry. He could tell its a green smurfette, if Rachael wasn't with her then he would have assumed it was her crying. "Another visitor from the Green Smurf Colony I suppose," he said, "This one might need help with something, lets go check it out."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Chernov rushed towards the source of the crying, determined to get there before Papa Smurf does. Sure enough, he got there just before the village leader. He saw Cuddles sitting on the ground crying, many other smurfs were coming by to see whats happening. When Papa Smurf finally got there, he saw Chernov examining the lonely green smurfette.

"Now I wonder who's this." said Chernov.

He approached Cuddles and offered a hand, Cuddles looked up and saw him with his generosity. She grabbed Chernov's hand and he helped her back onto her feet, then she gave him a hug before stop crying altogether. "That was easy," said Chernov, "She just wanna be held is all."

"Who is she?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Don't know," said Chernov, "I don't keep track of green smurfs since they're so many of them."

"She's quite fat," said Rachael, "A little fatter than me."

"I'm not going to leave you for someone else Rachael." reassured Chernov.

"That's a relief," said Rachael, "I was jealous for a moment."

Cuddles snickered from hearing that, "You think that's funny huh?" contemplated Chernov, "Where are you from? The Colony?"

Cuddles looked at him and took a step back, she shook her head no in response. "Can you talk at all?" asked Chernov.

Cuddles shook her head no.

Chernov new about green smurfs being used as pets before hand, the companion breed never actually communicates with words but imitates humanoid speech. "This is a green smurf born in human captivity," she announced, "As pets."

"Great smurf!" cried Papa Smurf as his fellow smurfs gasp.

"Smurfs as pets?" everysmurf asked in unison.

"Yes," said Chernov, "My dad created a breed for humans to own, he never profit from them, he just wanted them to be loved."

"Why can't they talk?" asked Brainy.

"They don't have the part of their brain responsible for speech ," explains Chernov, "But they can imitate humanoid speech, and other noisy creature. My dad made sure they can't talk so they would stay dependent on their human masters, makes sense because I would rebel if I were in her shoes."

Rachael approached Cuddles and asked, "What's your name?"

"Cuddles." she replied.

"She must be trained to do that." said Chernov.

Cuddles nod yes in agreement.

"Why is she here?" asked Smurfette.

"Since she ran into the village crying, she must be forcefully separated from her owner." said Chernov.

Cuddles nod yes in confirmination.

"I have to say that we must find her owner," said Papa Smurf, "Who ants to keep an eye on her till then?"

"I do!" announced Rachael.

"Going once going twice sold to my girlfriend." said Chernov really fast and sarcastic.

"Chernov," said Papa Smurf, "I need to speak to you in private please."

"Sure thing Paps." said Chernov, "Rachael, take Cuddles home with you please, I'll rejoin you in a sec."

As everysmurf departs, Chernov follows Papa Smurf back to his house, once there Papa Smurf shuts the door and began the conversation. "How come you didn't tell me about this Chernov," asked Papa Smurf, sounding frustrated, "About smurfs being bought as pets?"

"Its my dad's work," said Chernov, "Even though I explained what Cuddles it doesn't mean I know more about it. My dad told me about his plans, but it slipped out of my mind later on. Why are you asking me anyway?"

"Cause those smurfs are trapped in cages," said Papa Smurf, "Force to spend their entire lives being captive."

"I said pets not slaves. They're lazy because their bred that way, which is why they don't mind being in a cage."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about the dangers we face, being hunted by Gargamel, constantly rebuilding after major disasters, maybe even hunted by predatory birds."

"I don't get it."

"Its a dangerous world we live in Paps, those green smurfs chose security over freedom because of that. If they're loved and cared for, they are just as happy as any other smurf."

"That makes sense, I can't seem to argue any of it."

"WE got to know who owns Cuddles and why they abandoned her. I'm not in the habit of jumping into conclusions since it always bites back at you, we'll try to get as much information out of Cuddles before planning our next move."

"She could be abused by her owner, she ran into the village crying afterall."

"Or was attacked by someone and was separated from her owner, I bet Cuddles is owned by a child after all."

After a little more discussion, Chernov left Papa Smurf's house with a win. It doesn't phase him knowing about his own species were being bought off the human market and treated as pets, he doesn't care at all. To him Cuddles is another headache to deal with. Since he needs a break from his chemistry experiments though, hes going to take this responsibility on getting Cuddles back home in one piece. He heads for home, wondering what he's going to find there.

When he arrived at his house, he saw Rachael hugging Cuddles on the couch. It looks like Cuddles was sleeping on Rachael's shoulder, "She really does like being held." said Rachael.

"She should be easy to work with then." said Chernov.

"Where do you wanna start Chernov?" asked Rachael.

"We'll wait until she calms down," said Chernov, "Then we'll retrace her steps to where she got separated from her owner, and we'll go searching from there."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For a moment, Gargamel was enraged for losing the green smurfette. He sat there in his chair at home until night falls when Azrael returns. Seeing that his cat returned without Cuddles was no surprise for the evil wizard, he knew Azrael would come back empty-handed, or empty-pawed.

"All smurfs are hard to catch," he grumbled, "Holding onto them is next to impossible, its time to think outside the box."

As Gargamel drafts up a smurf searching and capture plan at his desk, Laura was at her home crying about loosing Cuddles. Her father suggest getting another green smruf from the pet shot, that made Laura feel worse. So he went back to the pet store and told the Shopkeeper what had happened, he took the news personally.

"What?" he asked.

"She lost her," said the father, "How can we find green smurfs when you loose them?"

"I don't know," said the Shopkeeper, "I'll find professional help."

The Shopkeeper obviously didn't know what to do either, so he went to Dimitri for help. After explaining what happened to Dimitri, he simply says, "They will eventually come back on their own, you'll be surprised of their uncanny ability to survive."

The Shopkeeper took this advice and gave it to the father an hour later, which he gave to her daughter later that night. This calmed Laura down, just enough to sleep for the night but not enough to cheer her up completely. It's clear that for Laura to be happy again, Cuddles must be found. "I just hope she's alright." she sobbed.

Seeing their sister upset made her brothers feel bad about despising Cuddles. Norman and Henry got together in a private room where nobody can hear them, there they came up with a not so well thought of plan, "Tomorrow we'll search for her," said Norman, "From dawn till dusk."

"Where should we start?" asked Henry.

"Where Laura lost Cuddles you moron," said Norman, "She couldn't be that far."

Alas, Cuddles was that far, deep within the confines of the Smurf Village in a classified region of the ancient forest. At Chernov's house she rest on the couch as Rachael gleefully combed her hair. "Look at all that dandruff," said Rachael, "When's the last time you had a bath?"

"Uhh..." cooed Cuddles.

"I forgot that you can't speak," said Rachael, "A lot of things slip my mind."

Cuddles laughed in response, "A lot of things slip my mind," she copied, "Ha ha."

"Now don't start being a parrot on me." said Rachael.

"Now don't start being a parrot on me." copied Cuddles.

Since Rachael was smart, she didn't urge Cuddles on. She simply continued grooming her hair with the comb, removing as much dandruff as possible. That's when the front door opened and Chernov walked through with a rifle in his hands, he appeared exhausted as he sat his rifle down and sat down a large sack down. "What did you find on your hunt Chernov?" asked Rachael.

"A pigeon," said Chernov, "Managed to get good meat out of the bird, it would keep us well fed for 5 days."

Rachael got up and over to Chernov, they hugged each other before they kissed, "I love you." said Rachael.

"I love you too Rachael." said Chernov.

Cuddles watch the two green smurfs kissed, she wonder what kind of love she's looking at. She buries her face into the couch when Chernov and Rachael turned tehir attention to her, "How was she throughout the day?" asked Chernov.

"She mostly slept," said Rachael, "Nothing more.

"She'll be fine on her own," said Chernov, "Lets head for bed for the night, I'm just too tired to do anything else."

Chernov and Rachael head for their bedroom for the night, leaving Cuddles alone in the main room. When she looked up, she noticed all the lights were turned off.

Cuddles laid there and stared at the ceiling for a moment, she thought about Laura and the moment they both got separated from each other. It made her wanna cry, but she's too tired to do so. Her thoughts soon trailed off, eventually she fell asleep for the night.

At Gargamel's hovel, the evil wizard came up with a plan to find and capture Cuddles, "This may be ironic Azrael," he said to his cat, "I'm going to need a green smurf to capture a green smurf."

"Meow?" Azrael meowed in confusion.

"It's too complex to explain," said Gargamel, "We'll head towards the Green Smurf Colony at the crack of dawn."

The Green Smurf Colony is made up of 10 green smurf villages that are next to each other, the 1,000 (normal breed) green smurfs who live there situates their colony 10 kilometers east of the actual Smurf Village. Unlike the Smurf Village, Gargamel already knew of the Colony's exact location. He could get a green smurf to experiment on from there, but since green smurfs aren't so forgiving he's better off working with them than against them.

He waited throughout the night, took note of the star constellations regularly to keep track of time. He checked the positions of the star's one last time before deciding it was time to leave for the Green Smurf Colony. "Let's go Azrael," insisted Gargamel, "Before the sun rise above the horizon."

Azrael groaned in response, but comply with his master. The two left the hovel and started the long hike to the Green Smurf Colony, since it was a full moon out he was able to see easily down the walking trail. It was a long way to travel on foot, Gargamel's feet began to sore after just walking halfway there. Just when he starts to see the sun come over the horizon, he finally made it to the Green Smurf Colony.

When he arrived, the green smurfs there were a bit cautious. An irony is that the green smurfs can trace their ancestry back to him since Dimitri used Smurfette's DNA to create them, and since Smurfette was created by Gargamel then that makes the first generation of green smurfs his grandchildren. Despite the family ties, the green smurfs were persistent on being friends with him, so when the green smurfs sensed that Gargamel came on peaceful terms they show their respect.

Gargamel saw how the tall thick trees cover the entire colony, anyone flying above wouldn't be able to see it from the air. Instead of mushroom houses, the green smurfs lived in spiderholes with the same diameter. All the green smurfs stood by as Gargamel tried to make his way through, careful on not to step on anything. When he realized there's a crowd of green smurfs gathering behind him, he revealed his intentions.

"I'm looking for a green smurf to perform a simple task for me," he announced, "If you wanna volunteer for the job, step up now."

Suddenly a green smurf ran out of the crowd and approached Gargamel, "I'll do the task for you Gargy." he replied.

"What's your name?" asked Gargamel.

"Chad." said the green smurf.

"Very well then," said Gargamel, "Follow me."

All of the green smurfs chuckled in response as Gargamel and Chad walked to a private area where they can speak, "This is going to be a good one." laughed a green smurfette.

When Gargamel and Chad got to a nearby area where they're out of earshot with everybody, they got right down to business. "Okay Gargy," says Chad, "So what's the plan you have in mind?"

"I need to capture the green smurfs under human captivity," says Chad, "Why?"

"To experiment on." replied Gargamel.

"Well its a lot easier to deal with them than the usual breed," said Chad, "Okay Gargy, I'll get the job done for yah."

Gargamel was surprise how easy it was to persuade a green smurf to help him, maybe its because they're his relatives. No matter the reason, the wizard now has help on his problem.

"So where's this green smurf?" asked Chad.

"The Smurf Village," said Gargamel, "Her name is Cuddles, she's the one who doesn't talk so it shouldn't be hard to find her."

"A green smurfette?" asked Chad, "Oh, this is going to be interesting. You mind if I burrow Azrael so I can get there?"

"Fine," grumbled Gargamel, "Azrael?"

The cat moaned as he approach Chad, "That's one fine cat," he says as he got onto Azrael's back, "Ready to pounce on a moment's notice. Okay Azrael, follow my lead.

Azrael took off as Chad hangs on, as they leave the area Gargamel heads home, not wanting to spend more time in the Green Smurf Colony.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Cuddles woke up as the sun shines through the window and into her face, for a moment she forgotten where she was. When her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she saw her environment and remembered almost immediately.

Her stomach rumbled, she hadn't eaten anything since her separation from Laura. Cuddles rubbed her belly in anguished, thinking of the scrambled eggs Laura's father feeds her almost every morning. At that moment Rachael suddenly came into the room, she looked at Cuddles as she returns her attention, "Hungry?" she asked.

Cuddles nods her head yes in response.

"I hope you like pigeon meat," said Rachael, "I don't know how Chernov catch these birds anyway."

Cuddles sat back and watch as Rachael cooks some of the pigeon meat Chernov had brought home yesterday, the aroma the meat gave off made Cuddles' mouth water. Rachael was quick in preparing the meal for the mute green smurfette, when she served Cuddles the meal the green smurfette was eager to try it.

She cut a piece off the hunk of pigeon meat and tried it, the taste made Cuddles gobble down the rest of the meal. Rachael was amazed from how fast Cuddles ate the food, she had to take the plate away once Cuddles' done so she wouldn't be able to lick it clean. "I guess you know how to use utensils quite well," says Rachael as Cuddles hands her back a knife and fork, "Come on, lets go outside!"

Having not been able to socialize with the ordinary blue smurfs, Cuddles was a bit nervous on doing so. Rachael helped her out of the couch and took her outside, she felt shyness when she nears the blue smurfs. They viewed Cuddles as a curiosity, others don't know what to make of her. Brainy in particular viewed Cuddles as trouble, after listening to Papa Smurf's concerns last night he decides to keep a close eye on her. He watches as Chernov meets up with Rachael and Cuddles from a distance. "Hey Rachael," says Chernov, "How's Cuddles?"

"She's doing well," said Rachael, "Did you find any clues on where to start searching?"

"Ive done a bit of poking around," said Chernov, "The green smurf scouts who regularly spy on Gargamel said that the wizard was planning on capturing a pet green smurfette to perform experiments on, he was soon sighted in the Colony on peaceful terms. Nosmurf knew exactly what he was planning but he could be looking for Cuddles, he might even have one of our own to go looking for her."

"That's not a surprise," said Rachael, "Being his grandchildren in all. Did you tell Pappy?"

"I had," says Chernov, "He's taking the situation seriously and had instructed his smurfs to protect Cuddles when she's near them, to be honest I expect Cuddles to be captured by the time we're one step close on finding her owner. Green Smurfs are great on doing that kind of thing, since they're that smart."

As they were talking, Cuddles wondered off without their them noticing. She looked around the village, looking for anything worth seeing or eating. Since Cuddles had no idea what property is she wondered into some of the mushroom houses and helped herself to whatever food was there. After eating through a few of the mushroom house's small food stores, she heads out to meet other smurfs.

Smurfette just so happens to be watering her flowers, she was just about done when Cuddles approached her. She puts down the watering can as Cuddles walked right up to her, "Ooh you're such a big smurfette," said Smurfette, "How are you this smurfing morning?"

"Ughugh." gibbered Cuddles in response.

"I'd forgotten you can't talk," said Smurfette, "I'm sorry."

Cuddles smiled slightly from Smurfette's comment. At that moment a purple butterfly appeared out of nowhere and flew between Smurfette and Cuddles, the butterfly flew around Smurfette a few times before landing on her head, "Look Cuddles," said Smurfette, "A smurfy butterfly."

The butterfly took flight again and was about to fly around Cuddles, without warning she caught the butterfly with her hands and examined it. Smurfette gasped as Cuddles soon placed the butterfly in her mouth, and ate it.

"I can't believe you did that!" cried Smurfette, "How could you!"

Cuddles just looked at Smurfette in confusion, then she swallowed the butterfly after chewing it down. Before Smurfette was able to express her sympathy for the butterfly, Chernov, Rachael, and Papa Smurf approached, "What happened Smurfette?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Cuddles ate a butterfly!" cried Smurfette.

"Listen up Smurfette," said Chernov, "That insect is screwed anyway since they only live for 13 days, she'll learn her lesson soon."

"Cuddles," said Papa Smurf, "I'm Papa Smurf, can you please show us the place where your owner lost you?"

Cuddles nod yes before she pointed out the direction, "Show us in person," said Rachael, "You walk, we follow."

"Oh." muttered Cuddles.

Cuddles head off in the direction of where she and Laura got separated as everysmurf follows behind her, "Coming Smurfette?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Oh alright." said Smurfette.

Nearby, Chad was up in the trees looking down at the smurfs with binoculars, he lays eyes on Cuddles and had already witness a taste of her personality when she ate the butterfly. "My lucky day," he said as he puts down the binoculars, "If I get my hands on her, I'll be a happy smurf."

Chad climbs down the tree and ran into the forest, he follows the group as they follow Cuddles. At Laura's house, Norman and Henry finished breakfast and heads out into the wilderness with the same plan as the smurfs, "Laura says that she lost Cuddles near a forest trail," said Norman, "An area with a lot of bushes."

"Good place to get lost," said Henry, "Anything we can use to retrace our steps if we do get lost?"

"Stick to the trail," said Norman, "Nothing more."

After half an hour past, the smurfs continue to follow Cuddles, they were almost there when Cuddles suddenly stopped, "Cuddles?" asked Papa Smurf, "Are we here?"

She didn't respond, instead she ran to the bushes. The group can hear here puke, "This is what happens if you eat a butterfly," said Chernov, "You regurgitate."

Rachael ran into the bushes and found Cuddles leaned over panting, among all the regurgitated food she ate that morning Rachael finds the two wings of the butterfly she had eaten. "Are you okay Cuddles?" she asked.

Cuddles nod her head in response before taking a deep breath, "Good to hear," said Rachael, "Just taking a moment to redeem yourself, then continue."

Rachael walked out of the bushes and left Cuddles alone so she could recover, Cuddles sat down on the ground and sighed. As she rests, the smurfs following her waited until she's done. "I ate a butterfly once," said Chernov, "Didn't get sick from it."

"How?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Superior immune system." said Chernov.

A moment past and Chernov suddenly sensed something, "Someone's coming," he said, "It smells like male humans."

After a few seconds, the smurfs began to hear voices nearby, "It's gotta be around here somewhere." said Norman.

"I know that voice," said Smurfette, "Old friends of ours."

"Thankfully you haven't made too many enemies." contemplated Chernov.

That's when Norman and Henry came right around the corner, it was a surprise for the smurfs and human beings when they meet, they weren't expecting each other. "More green smurfs?" asked Henry when he saw Chernov and Rachael.

Cuddles recognized Henry's voice, she realized she was one step away from home. Just before she was able to get up, a grass green hand came out of nowhere and clamped down on Cuddles' shoulder, she passed out when her nerves were pinched. Once gravity laid her down on the ground, Chad came in and snickered, "Score," he whispered as he picked up Cuddles and hoisted her onto his back, "I love this job."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was always a shock when humans meet smurfs for the first time, Norman and Henry however met the smurfs before, they were only shocked to meet them again. "Who are you?" asked Chernov, sounding pissed and suspicious.

"I'm Norman." said Norman.

"I'm Henry." said Henry in turn.

"We're looking for a green smurfette lost out here," said Norman, "Her name is Cuddles, and she's fat."

Chernov had a good reason to be suspicious, his grandfather is hunting her, maybe the brothers are his henchmen. Of course, he had dealt with tween and late childhood human beings before, Scruple for instants. Knowing that humans are dominant without a doubt, Chernov does his best to keep the situation within the smurfs' own terms. "Are you working for Gargamel?" he asked, placing a hand on his hunting knife, "Cause if you are-"

"Chernov, that's enough!" insisted Papa Smurf in an authoritative tone, "These are friends for crying out loud!"

Rachael placed his hand on Chernov's shoulder, he lets go of the handle of his blade and stands down as Papa Smurf does all the talking. "Can you tell us who lost Cuddles?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Our sister Laura," said Norman, "Don't know exactly how she lost her, all I know is that Cuddles was chased off by a red-orange cat with a white underbelly."

"Azrael." gasped Smurfette.

"We found Cuddles," said Rachael, "Well she found us, we took her in yesterday. We were on our way to the very place that Cuddles got separated from Laura, but we have to stop since Cuddles need a moment to take a... uh, bathroom break."

"Well where is she?" asked Henry, "The sooner we get her back to Laura, the better."

"She's in the bushes," said Rachael, pointing to the thick shrub next to the smurfs, "I'll go get her."

Rachael walked into the bush and called out her name, no response, not a surprise since the domesticated green smurf was mute. A moment past before Rachael came out of the bush, without Cuddles. "She's gone!" she cried, her face showing shock. "Cuddles is gone!"

Chernov placed the palm of his hand over his face in frustration, "She is so predictable," he grumbled, "What did I just told y'all?"

"That she'll get kidnapped by one of our own?" asked Rachael.

"Yes," said Chernov, "But I'm not jumping to conclusions, she could have wondered off. Let me see if I can pick up her footprints."

Chernov went into the bush as Papa Smurf followed behind. Ignoring the vomit puddle Cuddles made, he examines the dirt for tracks. He found Cuddles' footprints, but that's not else he found, there was also another set present. Norman and Henry try to push aside the branches of the bush, trying to watch as Chernov performs his investigation. "There's signs that someone had been dragged," said Chernov as he pointed out the drag marks, "Look at these footprints here, they don't belong to either Cuddles nor Rachael."

"How can you tell?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Cause these prints were made by a male smurf," said Chernov, "Not a female smurf. When you look closely at the prints, you can see that they have 5 toes, not 4. Do you know what this means?"

"No." said Smurfette.

"It means that we've been followed by a green smurf," said Chernov, "A green smurf sent by Gargamel to carry out his deed, Cuddles didn't scream because she probably had her nerves pinched around the shoulder, only green smurfs can perform such a technique."

"A nerve pinch?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Like this."

Chernov placed his hand on Papa Smurf's shoulder and pinched it, the nerves sent a mad signal to the elder's brain, causing him to loose conscious. He was unconscious before he hits the ground, "That's what you get for interrupting me in a sentence like that," said Chernov to the unconscious Papa Smurf on the ground, it didn't take long for him to realize his mistake, "That wasn't smart of me, wasn't it?"

"Pretty much," said Rachael, "I didn't know you can do that."

"I practice on Brainy a lot," said Chernov, "He's too dimwitted to figure out what I've done with him... don't tell him I've said that."

Somewhere out in the forest, Chad had a head start on the smurfs as he heads straight for Gargamel's hovel. He carried Cuddles over his back, being a little careful not to harm her in anyway. Chad thought about the experiments Gargamel would do to Cuddles, on what the treatment she'll might endorse, he even thought about his situation when Chernov figures out he's responsible for plucking Cuddles right under their noses.

Just half way to Gargamel's hovel, Chad slowed down to rest. It was hard work carrying a heavy green smurfette over 200 meters over just 20 minutes, he rest Cuddles on her back and slumped down up against a tree, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I got to stop lifting heavy loads," said Chad as he rubbed the sore muscles on his forearms, "I'm going to get a new job after this is over."

Cuddles stirred, her eyes flickered open upon hearing Chad's voice. She had no idea how she got there, but she didn't care at this point. Just when she was just about to get up, Chad was right on top of her before she even know it. Pinned down by his green smurf strength, Cuddles struggled violently, even let out a loud scream. "Shhh!" insisted Chad as she clamped his hand over her mouth, "You'll attract predators."

Cuddles looked into Chad's eyes, he smelled his breath as he pants from exhaustion. She calmed down as she felt herself being interested in him, Chad lifts his hand off her mouth and strokes her cheek, getting Cuddles under the influence of his charm. "Wow you're a big one," said Chad, "A beautiful one that is."

It didn't take much to woo Cuddles, since she was uneducated and clueless Chad could do anything to her without her resisting. She can smell the testosterone emanating from Chad's sweat, the hormone smelled good to her. Chad never had a relationship, nor did he ever had sex before. This was his chance, his moment, but he knew better. He only knew Cuddles since yesterday, he was task to bring her to Gargamel. He was determined to accomplish the task Gargamel had placed upon him, he can't let a selfish impulse delay him.

Cuddles didn't realized that Chad was kidnapping her, all she knew was that he was quite attractive. He was a healthy, strong green smurf who wanted to do something other than carrying heavy loads from one place to another all day. Chad wasn't sure what to do, so out of the blue, Cuddles made that choice for him by kissing him in the lips.

Chad hesitated at first, but it was too late as his impulsiveness takes over. Being the dumbass as he was, there was no going back now. Gargamel wouldn't be happy, neither would Chernov be either, once they both find out about this moment.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

For a moment, the Shopkeeper stared at the domesticated green smurfs as they play around in their pen. Some were wrestling for fun, others were simply just sitting there, minding their own business. Unconditioned love makes these green smurfs happy, like the normal sky blue smurfs. The Shopkeeper watches as a green smurf and a green smurfette held each others hands, their heads resting on each others' temples.

The Shopkeeper realized he might earn extra cash by selling green smurfs who are partnered with each other twice the regular value, and prohibit buying one green smurf and not their mate. It makes sense, since buying one green smurf and not their mate will make them unhappy and depressed. Somehow the green smurfs seemed human in some ways, but what makes a green smurf human?

The question puzzled the Shopkeeper, bogging down his mind like an overloaded circuit breaker. He might as well ask Dimitri about this. At that moment, he spotted a green smurfette with blond hair raising her arms at him, calling out his name. She clearly wanted him to hold her.

The Shopkeeper picked up the green smurfette and pressed his thumb against her belly. The green smurfette hugged his thumb, and cooed in satisfaction.

"I wonder how John ever gotten a hold of you," he said to her, "I never seen anything like your kind before, maybe never again in my lifetime."

Back in the forest, Chernov followed Chad's tracks as everyone trailed behind him. Papa Smurf struggles to keep up, his shoulder still ache from his knockout nerve pinch. Moving his legs was hard, he struggled to control his own limbs.

After just a few more minutes, thought Papa Smurf, The pain will subside and I can move freely again.

"How long will this take?" complained Henry.

"How would I know?" snorted Chernov, "We might as well follow Cuddles to the end of the world."

"I don't wanna go to the end of the world." complained Henry.

"He doesn't mean it Henry." noted Norman.

"Oh... I knew that." replied Henry.

"God you boys are dumb," said Chernov, "You best wise up fast or someone will take advantage of you."

Henry stopped complaining soon afterwords as Chernov continues to lead the group, he approached a pile of bushes and pushed some of the branches aside, he stopped cold in his tracks. "Everybody get back." he said.

"What's back there?" asked Smurfette.

"Its disturbing," said Chernov, "Papa Smurf, Rachael, come with me please. Everybody else, stay put."

Papa Smurf and Rachael followed Chernov past the bushes as Norman, Henry, and Smurfette waited, what they saw stunned them to the core. "Great smurfs!" cried Papa Smurf as he placed both hands on his head, "What is this!"

It was Chad and Cuddles, their clothes tossed aside. The two were sleeping as Chad slept on top of Cuddles, the domesticated green smurf looked really exhausted and pleased at the same time. Chad was also pleased, his moment however was short lived when Chernov extends his hand and clamped down on his shoulder, waking Chad up as he lifted him up in the air with superior strength.

"God o` mighty!" cursed Chad, "Help!"

"You selfish bastard," scolded Chernov as he tossed Chad up against the tree with brute force, causing him to grunt upon impact, "Why?"

"It was my moment!" cried Chad as Chernov tossed him back his pants, he frantically put it back on in order to cover his shame.

"I swear to God I'll feed you to Azrael one of these days," warned Chernov as he checks Cuddles' pulse, "I knew something like this might happen."

Cuddles stirred and opened her eyes, she smiled at Chernov as he helped her up, she made no attempt to cover her shame. "Cuddles please put on your dress," said Chernov, "You'll make Rachael jealous."

"Oh very funny." grumped Rachael.

"Nah I'm just teasing you." said Chernov as he tickled Rachael's side, making her giggle.

"What's back there?" asked Norman.

"Cuddles," said Chernov, "We found Cuddles, and her kidnapper."

Cuddles followed Chernov out of the bush when she finished getting dressed, Chad also followed behind. "We found her," said Henry, "I was already losing hope."

Cuddles looked at Henry and smiled, she rushed up to him with arms held up high, "Cuddly!" she cooed.

Henry picked up Cuddles as the green smurfette snuggled with him, Chad was just about to sneak off when Chernov grabbed him by the arm, "Go back to the Colony and find somebody else to sleep with." he said, pushing him towards the direction of the Colony.

"Okay bro, okay." said Chad, "Geez."

Chad simply walked off, a bit saddened from the privacy invasion. When he was out of earshot, Papa Smurf asked, "Why did you let him walk off?"

"I'll kill him later," said Chernov, "Right now, we have a green smurfette that needs to be reunited with her owner."

"What did Chad do to her exactly?" asked Papa Smurf.

Chernov gestures with his finger to come closer, Papa Smurf leaned towards him as he whispers into his ear, "He mated with her."

"Oh that is very immature." said Papa Smurf.

"I don't care if he works with Gargamel," said Chernov, "Once you catch a green smurf in the act, its over, its done."

"Can we go now?" asked Norman.

"Yes," said Papa Smurf, "Let's not keep Laura waiting."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

Laura lays on her bed, feeling depressed and loss. Loosing Cuddles was more than loosing a pet, she had lost a friend. She imagined Cuddles being eaten by Azrael, imagined her completely lost and alone, scared that large predatory birds are going to eat her. Being chubby in all, she'll might provide a hefty meal to an eagle.

That last thought made her bury her face deep into her pillow, she doesn't want to think about Cuddles' suffering anymore.

There was a knock on the door, though Laura ignored it. It cracked open ajar and her father suck his head into the room, "Laura?" he called out to her, "Laura, are you awake?"

Laura was awake, she tries her best to hide it. Her father was observant, and could easily tell that she wasn't asleep. He stepped into the room and sat down on the foot of her bed, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetie," he said, "I'm sorry about Cuddles, you got to accept that she's probably long gone now."

"Its only been a day!" cried Laura, her voice muffled by her pillow, "She's still out there, I know it!"

"How about this," said the father, "I take you out for ice cream, then we plan a search for Cuddles?"

"Cuddles likes ice cream," said Laura, "She even cover herself in it."

"Try not to think about her," said the father, "Focus on other things, like what are you going to do tomorrow."

Before Laura was able to respond, Norman and Henry came walking into the room, "aura," said Norman, "We found Cuddles."

Laura shot up out of bed and saw Cuddles being presented by Henry to her, "Cuddles?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Laura!" cooed Cuddles.

Laura grabbed Cuddles from Henry and hugged her tightly, happiness was quickly restored at that moment they were reunited with each other. The smurfs watched them cry in tears of joy through a window, Smurfette and Rachael were emotionally touched by it and Papa Smurf felt pleased from doing the right thing. Chernov, of course, didn't feel any different. He had gotten bored of happy endings, he was only glad that this was finally over.

He placed his hand on Rachael's shoulder, getting her attention, "Lets go home baby," said Chernov, "We done our part, we earned our rest."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rachael.

"Back to where we left off," said Chernov, "The kids are waiting for us, lets not keep them waiting."

At Gargamel's hovel, the evil wizard wondered why Chad hadn't returned with Cuddles. Maybe he forgotten where Gargamel lived or had failed completely, he wouldn't stay waiting for long. There was a knock on the front door, Gargamel grumbled as he stubbornly gets up off his chair and heads over to the door. When he answers it, he noticed that there was no one there.

He did however noticed the note pinned onto the side of his door, "What is this?" he asked himself as he grabs the note, "A letter for me?"

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I was unfortunately unable to accomplish your quest, Chernov was on to you from the very start and caught me in the act of kidnapping the green smurfette you inquire. I was unable to tell you this horrible news in person as Chernov launched me out of a cannon that took me straight to the moon, I have to use a meter that can cleverly deliver this note to your door. If only I could do more._

_Sincerely,_

_Chad Reznov_

Gargamel crumbled the note in his hand and tossed it to the ground, he knew better. "I hate those damn smurfs!" he cursed out loud.

**THE END!**


End file.
